


Thunderstorms

by ObviouslyIronman (themvampwrites)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themvampwrites/pseuds/ObviouslyIronman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Frank Iero is afraid of thunder.<br/>I'm sorry if it's no good, I wrote half of it half asleep and I was just in a writing mood.<br/>*~completed~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

Outside of the coffee shop, the sky grows more grey than it's been all day, and a distant rumbling can be heard whenever the door is opened. Though it's easily drowned out by conversations, traffic, and music. Frank doesn't think hard on it as he listens to the person he came with, Gerard, talk about superheroes and why he'd make a good one. 

A drop of rain hits the window Frank's sitting by and he takes a moment to glance at the sky. Finally seeing the dark clouds, he gnaws at his lip ring nervously. 

He looks to Gerard, "Hey, Gee. You wanna get going before it starts raining?" He jerks his chin outside. Gerard looks out the window. "Oh. Yeah, we should get going. I'll walk you home?" Frank smiles, "Sounds good." 

The pair walk down the sidewalk, lacing their fingers together. They laugh and talk and Gerard seems oblivious to Frank's nervous glancing at the sky each time a faint rumble sounds from above. 

By the time they make it to Frank's small house, the sky is an even darker shade of grey, nearly black, and the street lights have all switched on. "Wanna come in and hang for a little bit?" Frank suggests. Gerard nods in reply. Frank unlocks the door and Gerard steps in. Frank gives a wary glance to the clouds outside before closing the door. 

The two of them continue talking, this time moving on to the topic of fears. This comes about when the two of them are seated in his living room and Frank points out Gerard's superhero persona lacks weaknesses. 

"What if I'm not afraid of anything?" Gerard replies in a snarky way. 

"Gee, you're a fucking liar. Everyone's afraid of something. Like, aren't you afraid of.." Frank snaps his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut, wrinkling his nose, trying to remember. 

"For fuck's sake, don't hurt yourself," Gerard says, rolling his eyes and laughing when Frank glares at him, "Needles, Frankie. I'm afraid of needles." He shudders, "Fuck needles." 

Frank laughs, "C'mon, Gee. Needles aren't that bad." Frank is obviously a true believer in this, and Gerard glances at his tattooed knuckles. "I don't like 'em," he states simply. 

Frank starts to laugh again when a loud clap of thunder rips through their comfortable silence. He jumps and his eyes are wide as he stares at the coffee table. Gerard looks out the window, "Oh shit. It's about to pour down." He makes to get up, saying, "I should get home before I'm caught in it," but Frank quickly grabs at his sleeve. Gerard looks down at Frank who is still sitting on his couch. 

"Frankie..? Are you alright?" Gerard asks, ever the concerned boyfriend. Frank gnaws at his lip ring nervously. He loosens his grip on Gerard's sleeve, but another loud clap has him holding it in his fist just as hard, and he jumps nearly five feet. "Babe!" Gerard says and sits back down beside him, "Frankie, you okay?" 

Gerard has never seen Frank act like this. They've been dating for a few months and had been friends for a few months before, meeting for the first time via Gerard's brother Mikey, and Mikey's friend, Ray. It might have been maybe half a year? And even through all that time Frank has never started shaking at random. 

Oh shit, Frank's shaking. Gerard bites his lip and hesitantly wraps his arms around Frank's shoulders, pulling him to his chest. Bright lightning flashes from the windows and thunder follows after, loud and abrupt. Frank jumps again and covers his ears and Gerard pieces it together. 

Frankie's afraid of thunder. 

“Frankie..?” Frank looks at Gerard from where he’s being held, his eyebrows knit together and his hands over his ears. Gerard frowns, not really liking seeing Frank all distressed. He looks around and spots Frank's iPod on the coffee table. He quickly grabs it and moves Frank's hands from his ears, sticking the headphones on Frank's head. Frank looks up at him as Gerard presses play and music starts playing. 

Lightning shines through the window, sending a flash of shadows over Frank's face as Gerard holds him close and peeks at him. The thunder immediately following after doesn't phase Frank. Frank smiles, causing Gerard to smile back. Gerard decides to stay at Frank's house for the rest of the storm. His arms are wrapped around Frank and his head is on his shoulder while Frank holds his hands over the headphones. 

When the storm ends, Gerard gets up from the couch, saying now that he really does have to leave and Frank puts his headphones around his neck. He walks Gerard to the door and they kiss when Gerard grabs the door handle.

"Thank you for staying with me," Frank says. 

"Of course," Gerard replies, "I love you. I don't want you to be scared like that." 

Frank blinks at this and Gerard gives him a confused look before kissing him goodbye and walking out. 

The air around Gerard feels humid and it smells like rain. It's only lightly drizzling now and the sky is still a comforting shade of grey. 

It's halfway home that he realises that's the first time he's ever told Frank he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and it would mean the world if you left kind words.
> 
> 10/26/17  
> abandoning ObviouslyIronman. it's been a good run. for my future works, please look for themvampwrites


End file.
